


Red, Pink, Blue

by ani_mage



Series: Red [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, EWE, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Humour, Implied Switching, Kids, Light D/s Dynamics, Lingerie, Lipstick, Nonbinary Character, Teasing, Top Draco, Topping from the Bottom, brunch at the Burrow, genderqueer Draco, nonbinary Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_mage/pseuds/ani_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco changes three times. Harry’s turned on no matter what they wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, Pink, Blue

**Author's Note:**

> As per several readers’ requests, this is an expansion of a drabble, “Red,” which you can read in its original PG-13 form [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844891). I still like that piece on its own, so I left it as is as well as tweaked it slightly to begin this longer, sexier version.
> 
> Thank you so much to my betas basillisks and eidheann. Both of you gave me such thoughtful comments. <3<3<3 You are both such lovely, lovely people!

  
_Red_

Harry gave his hair a final rub and dropped his towel on the floor. He grabbed the shirt Draco had laid out on the bed for him. 

“Babe, can you do something about my hair?” Harry said.

And that was when he noticed Draco sitting at the vanity. Wearing a skin-tight red dress and applying a new cherry red lipstick to their plump lips.

“Oh, hell no. You are not wearing that to brunch at the Burrow.”

Draco pouted their lips. _Oh Gods._ Harry felt his cock start to stiffen.

“It’s your birthday. I want to look nice.”

“Well, then as your present to me, please wear your pink sundress. And for the love of Merlin, take off that lipstick.”

Draco thrust out their bottom lip a little farther.

“Stop that fucking pouting, unless you want to get undressed for an entirely different reason.”

Draco spread their legs, rubbed their hand over their crotch.

“I’m not opposed.”

“No, stop, just stop. We’re already late. Teddy is dressed and waiting. And now I have to take another shower. If you decide not to change, be prepared to shoot cooling charms at my cock for the rest of the day.”

“Anything for you, love.”  
  
  
_Pink_

Harry took back every good thing he had ever said about Draco Malfoy. Only a person who was truly evil could sit there cooing at a seven month old Hugo Weasley while slowly rubbing their bare foot over Harry’s ankle under the table. Harry’s cock twitched every time Draco’s warm toes wormed a little further into the leg of his jeans. Draco didn’t even like children, other than Teddy. They were actually using a _baby_ to tease Harry.

And the smirk on Draco’s face suggested that they knew exactly what they were doing. They were proving a point. Proving they were sexy and could drive Harry mad no matter what they wore.

They’d been at the Burrow for five hours, and Harry had finally resigned himself to remaining parked at the dinner table where he could hide his dick with the tablecloth for the rest of his party. He couldn’t take it anymore. Five hours of Draco sitting next to him on the sofa, whispering in his ear how hard they were going to fuck Harry later. All the while supposedly listening to Mr Weasley going on about the wonders of electric toothbrushes. Five torturous hours of Draco practically fellating the straw in their glass of lemonade. While staring right at Harry. Or Draco following him into the kitchen just when he’d made a desperate escape. And then leaning their back against Harry’s chest and pulling his arms around their belly. _And, oh Gods, had suggesting that Draco wear their sundress been a monumental mistake, because who knew how sexy the slippery fabric would feel between his fingers and Draco’s taut abdomen?_ Harry gulped and wiped his brow. 

“Dad?”

Harry looked at Teddy, bubblegum pink hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and grass stains all over his Dungarees. 

“Hmm?”

“Are you busy? I need one more for my Quidditch team. Uncle George made me captain, but I’m short a player.”

As impossible as it was for Harry to say no to Teddy, he just didn’t think his dick or his blue balls could take rubbing up against a broom handle just then.

“Ask Baba.”

Teddy raised his eyes at Draco, steepled his hands under his chin. “Pretty please?”

“Sorry, Bub, I’m not cleared to play until Monday,” Draco said, appearing genuinely remorseful but for the conspiratorial smirk they gave the unsuspecting Hugo Weasley. Harry groaned. Draco was Seeker for the Appleby Arrows, but they’d been on injury leave for the past two weeks after breaking their wrist during a scrimmage. Harry knew for a fact that Draco had been ignoring the instructions of the physiowizard since about three hours after their wrist had been healed on the pitch. But Teddy was already swinging his gaze back around to Harry. Draco had the nerve to wink at him. Fucking wink! Some birthday.

“Teddy, I’m feeling pretty full right now. Maybe later.” And now he was lying to his child. He wasn’t full, had barely eaten all day just thinking about the fucking Draco was going to give him tonight. 

“Please, Daddy, pleeeeease! Uncle George says I have to forfeit if I don’t find someone to play _right now_. It’s my first time as captain!” His lower lip trembled and he widened his big grey eyes. Fuck if Harry didn’t know where Teddy had learned that trick. And it worked every time—no matter which Malfoy-Potter was making crup eyes at him. Harry had a thing about spoiling his family, likely due to always going without during his childhood. Ironically, it was Draco who reined Harry in when he went overboard. 

“Go on, Harry, why don’t you work off a little of your dinner? Make some room for _dessert_ , hmm?” Draco said, nudging him with their toes. Harry hoped Hugo burped all over them.

Harry closed his eyes. He cursed Quidditch and children and George Weasley and sundresses everywhere. But most of all he cursed Draco. He took a few calming breaths. And then several more.

“Coming.”  
  
  
_Blue_

Harry pushed their bedroom door open with a sigh. Teddy had insisted on reading _to_ Harry tonight, and three chapters had felt like an epic. He shut their door, leaning his back against it. And then his mouth dropped open at the sight of Draco, spread out on their bed, round bum in the air. They were wearing nothing but baby-blue lace knickers. Happy Birthday, _indeed_.

“Mmm, love,” Draco said. “So tired… You ready to turn in?”

Harry burst out laughing. “You better be kidding, babe. After all that teasing today, if I don’t get fucked in the next five minutes, your pretty little arse is sleeping on the couch.” He heard Draco snicker, but when they turned onto their back, they aimed a little pout at Harry. _A cherry red pout_. Harry’s cock stirred.

“But it’s late,” Draco said, even as they spread their legs and rubbed their lace-covered bollocks. “And you want me to do all the work.”

“Just lie there, then,” Harry said. “I’ll ride you, because, honestly, I’m pretty sure that my cock and balls are bruised from playing Quidditch with a hard on. Thanks for that, by the way.” Draco laughed outright at that. Harry undid the top buttons of his shirt and yanked it over his head. He pulled off his shoes and socks, and pushed down his jeans and shorts in one go. Harry leapt onto the bed. He crawled up Draco’s body, leaning down to press a kiss to their hip. He dragged his teeth over Draco’s skin, and bit into the lace of their knickers. He felt Draco’s fingers rake through his hair, stroke down his neck. Harry tugged at Draco’s knickers, and they lifted their bum. He ran his hands down Draco’s long legs as he pulled the knickers off.

Harry laid himself over Draco, kissing them slowly. Draco’s knees bent and they rubbed their heels down Harry’s thighs before falling to the bed again. He stretched an arm to retrieve the lube from underneath his pillow, still kissing Draco. Harry leaned back a little, opening the cap of the tube with a flick of his finger. “So, how lazy are you really feeling?” Harry said.

“Not _that_ lazy. _Never_ that lazy.” Draco trailed their fingers down Harry’s arm. They turned their hand over, palm up, and Harry squeezed the silky liquid onto their fingers. He spread his legs. Harry’s back arched as Draco’s wet finger just barely circled his rim, their touch teasing. They applied a little more pressure against his hole and then stroked down to his perineum. Draco rubbed two fingers just behind his balls, and Harry clutched at their shoulders, huffing out quick breaths against Draco’s collarbone. They pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Love you.”

“I, _uh_ , yeeesss.” Harry’s words turned to a moan as Draco’s finger dipped into his hole. Slowly, Draco’s finger pressed in and out and in an out. Harry clenched against their retreating finger. “Uh, enough. I’m ready.” As turned on as he’d been all day, Harry didn’t even really need preparation. Draco pulled out, giving Harry’s arse a quick squeeze. He slid down Draco’s thighs and watched as they slicked their cock, leisurely twisting their hand. Harry climbed up their body, reaching back to position Draco’s cock. He let out a long breath as he relaxed and lowered himself onto it, groaning at the slightly painful stretch. “So good…”

“You’re perfect, _uh_ , so… _Mmm_ , yeah,” Draco said, their voice strained and breathy. They gripped Harry’s hips, fingers biting into his flesh. He leaned back, sucking in a breath and squeezing his arse as Draco’s cock nudged his prostate. Harry dropped his head back and clutched at Draco’s thighs, grinding on their cock. Draco’s hands ran over his stomach, caressed his sides. Harry stared down his nose at Draco, at the possessive look in their eyes, at the way their hands were so greedy over Harry’s body. The way Draco loved him turned him on like nothing else. He’d never felt love like this before Draco. He rocked back, slowly moving faster. “Come here,” Draco said. “Please come here.”

Harry curved his back, draping himself over Draco’s chest and burying his face in their short, sweet-smelling hair. Draco’s arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. Hot lips kissed his throat and collarbone, bit into him, pulled his flesh into their mouth. Surely sucking a bruise onto Harry’s skin. One hand slipped down his spine, trailed over his crack. A finger traced the rim of his hole, the touch making his arse quiver, clench around Draco’s cock.

“Oh Gods,” Draco said, bracing their feet on the bed and thrusting up into Harry, fast and hard. Harry clutched at the pillow, moaning as Draco pounded his arse. He could feel Draco tensing, their thrusts becoming erratic. “I’m going to—”

“Yes,” Harry said. “ _Yes_.” Draco’s nails cut into his waist even as their body went taut. They thrust once more, filling Harry. Draco clutched him hard for a moment before their arms loosened. He felt Draco’s body melt into the mattress and their cock slip out. He slid down to rest his head on Draco’s chest; he hadn’t come yet and he was breathing hard. The muscles of Draco’s thighs were jumping as the aftershocks ran through their body, their hands relaxed on Harry’s arse.

“I could sleep for a week after that,” Draco said. “Night.” Harry huffed in indignation, but didn’t otherwise respond. Draco loved to tease, but that was all it was. Sure enough, the tip of a finger slipped into his hole, moving in and out, each time catching on his sensitive rim in a way that made Harry’s entire body vibrate. He moaned, pushed his arse back against Draco’s finger. It’d be hard for Draco to touch his prostate at this angle, but the shallow penetration felt wonderful. Draco’s warm lips pressed against his ear, and their voice was a whisper. “You’re full of my come.” They added another finger. “All loose and wet from my cock.” Harry squeezed his channel around Draco’s fingers, incomprehensible sounds bursting from his mouth. “You love taking my cock, don’t you?” Harry moaned, his toes curling as Draco scissored their fingers. “ _Don’t you_?”

“Yes!” His hands wound into Draco’s hair and his body bucked as Draco thrust their fingers as deep as they could go. “Take anything from you…”  
“Who does this arse belong to?”

“You…” Harry let out a long moan; he loved it when Draco talked like this. Loved it when Draco got a little pushy, especially during sex. Draco roughly pushed their fingers in and out and in and out. “ _Yours_ …”

They pulled out and gave Harry a gentle shove. He rolled on to his back, and Draco slithered down his body, their face hovering over Harry’s cock. They pressed their face into Harry’s bollocks, giving them a quick kiss. Harry sucked in a breath; his balls tightened and he could feel his orgasm building. His cock was dripping, the come pooling onto his stomach, and it jumped when a long finger ghosted from base to tip. His hips involuntarily thrust at the teasing contact. Draco’s hands came down, trapping his hips to the bed, and they swallowed Harry’s cock in one go. Harry’s head tipped back and he closed his eyes; it was torture not to be able to buck his hips, to push into that hot, wet mouth. Draco’s fingers pinched into his skin. Clearly Draco wanted his attention. Harry opened his eyes. 

Draco’s gaze was locked on him, their lips cherry red and stretched around his cock. Harry came.

  
  


_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I could definitely see this being a series, so if there’s another day/set of outfits that you’d like to see, drop me a prompt here or on tumblr.
> 
> I’m on [tumblr](www.ani-mage.tumblr.com)!


End file.
